


Held in Perfect Trust

by Thevina



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this set of three vignettes grew a bit longer and more convoluted than initially intended, so here's the first story with two primary elements. It's a bit PWP, but it's leading on to more substantive and plotty elements. I'd put in a snippet of a bunny about Lee needing glasses, so I decided to pursue that here. Oh, and did I mention that the suspension swing in the Slave Breakers' training room is also an element? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held in Perfect Trust

"Okay, Lee, I'm going to ask you to relax. Just sit back in the chair and I'll start the exam."

Lee tried desperately not to whimper as the gleaming white contraption swung toward his face— and failed. His hand bunched up his tunic at his thigh and he mashed his lips together.

"Sweetheart?"

Lee jerked his head over to Andrei, hitting his forehead against the cold metal. "Ow," he said as the eye doctor made a disgruntled noise.

"Let me hold your hand," continued Andrei, his soft fingers turning Lee's face back to the machinery. "It won't hurt. Of all exams, an eye exam is the least uncomfortable."

"And no pain. I promise," stated the optometrist firmly.

"Okay," Lee choked out.

After the optometrist had flipped lenses again and again, asking Lee to read a chart of letters all the way across the room, he at least was able to hold Andrei's hand with less of a death grip. The optometrist's calming, repetitive questions about the letters and whether or not he could read them also helped him to relax. All at once the clicking of turning lenses stopped, the machine was swung away and the eye doctor smiled at him.

"Well, you're nearsighted."

Andrei patted Lee's hand, nodding first at him and then the optometrist. "I'm not surprised. He's been holding his books nearly at his nose— that's why I brought him in."

Uncertain, Lee glanced back and forth from the doctor to Andrei and back again. "So"

"You need glasses." The doctor beamed at him. "Lee, you are a very fortunate young man. Your world is about to change utterly."

"It is?" squeaked Lee.

"You'll see things clearly," said the optometrist, adjusting his own spectacles. "Leaves on trees! Individual leaves! Signs! And reading won't give you a headache any more."

Lee swallowed and looked over at Andrei, whose expression was both kind and sympathetic. "You'll get used to wearing them, honey. I've heard that it really is amazing once you're able to see the world the way you're supposed to be able to."

He turned his attentions to the optometrist as Lee straightened out his tunic, thinking about Jer. Jer was the only person he knew who wore glasses, the ones he wore when he worked on his drawings. Lee had worn safety goggles at one job he'd had for a few weeks, but he was sure that regular glasses would be much more comfortable. The doctor scribbled on a notepad, tore off the top page, and handed it to Lee. He couldn't read it at all, even held up close.

"You'll take that to an optician. He'll be able to read the lens prescription, don't worry," said the optometrist jovially.

Lee held out the paper to Andrei, who gave it a quick look-over before putting it in his jacket pocket. "Well, do you want to go ahead and pick out the frames you'll wear?" he asked as Lee scrambled out of the exam chair.

"With features like yours, you'll look handsome in nearly any pair."

Lee could tell that the young doctor was giving him a compliment and not coming on to him, but he took Andrei's hand regardless. Andrei kissed him on the cheek and then shook the optometrist's hand.

"It's true," said Andrei, affecting a resigned appearance. "Lee's stunning even in the blandest tunics. He'll be fighting off would-be suitors if he goes into town in dress clothes and glasses."

"Andrei!" hissed Lee, feeling his cheeks burn. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair, even if it is true."

Andrei shrugged elegantly and Lee stared at his shoes, mumbling his thanks and goodbye as he followed Andrei out into a linoleum corridor, on to the primary waiting area and then finally to the parking lot.

"I do apologize," said Andrei once they got to his car.

"It's okay. I was only a little embarrassed." Lee noticed that Andrei was giving him an evaluative look. "What? Is there a smudge on my face?"

"No, not at all. Would you like to drive to the optician's? I can guide you there."

Flustered, Lee took the keys as he stammered, "But you just found out my eyes are bad!"

"Your vision needs correcting, but I know you can drive safely. You have been for a couple of months. Soon you'll be able to read signs without squinting."

"Well, okay," agreed Lee.

Driving was still a novel experience for him. Once they were en route, he concentrated so much on being cautious and obeying traffic laws that once Andrei guided him to a parking space by a small building, he realized he didn't have a clue where he was.

They spent nearly an hour in the optical shop. Lee had no idea that glasses came in so many styles and colors and shapes. Eventually he and Andrei whittled down the options to two pair, both similar in appearance and price but different shades of brown.

"Help?" said Andrei weakly to the optician.

She — Lee had been surprised that a woman ran the store — examined his face as he tried on one pair after the other. She gazed at him with a clinical intensity that Lee didn't think he'd experienced since he'd first been in the hospital.

"These," she stated, handing the slightly more delicate frames to Lee. "They really suit you. Let me make a few measurements, then you're done. Come back for them in a week. Your lenses will be in them and I'll adjust the fit so that they sit comfortably on your face."

Ten days later, Andrei and Lee were again in the car, and once again Lee had butterflies in his stomach. The nervousness in his stomach wasn't fear this time, but excitement mixed with a twinge of guilt. He fidgeted with his nearly new glasses as they drew closer to Holden's home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the funeral?" he asked, fingering the thick paper of an envelope lying on the front seat.

"I'm sure," replied Andrei, turning to give Lee a soft smile before refocusing on the road. "I didn't know this cousin very well, and besides, you seemed almost giddy at the invitation to spend a few days with Bran and Holden and the crew. And Jer, of course."

Lee's heart panged at that statement. Jer had moved most of his belongings into his own room at Andrei's estate, but he was uncomfortable a lot of the time. Lee's pleading and begging him to give it time weren't as effective as he'd hoped. Several days a week Jer stayed in his former room at Holden's, despite Andrei and Lee trying to make him feel as welcome as possible.

"Of course," agreed Lee, scooting over as close as his seat belt would allow so he could drape his arm across Andrei's shoulders. "But I'll miss you."

Andrei snorted and then gave Lee an apologetic look. "Maybe. If you don't, I'll try not to take it personally. Just spare a kind thought for me, off in the wilds of Krevosk, seeing distant relatives and eating over salted fish and served some vile alcohol that smells and tastes disturbingly like turpentine."

Lee wrinkled his nose. "I feel sorry for you already! Couldn't you just call them from Holden's? Tell your aunt?"

"Great aunt."

"Great aunt. Just tell her you're sick. You're contagious."

Andrei glanced at him, a delicate eyebrow raised. "Lee, I'm shocked! Are you actually suggesting that I lie to a distant family member so I can stay here?"

"Sure!" Lee grinned at him. "I know that Bran wouldn't mind you spending the night."

"You're cruel. It's not at all fair for you to plant such tantalizing vision in my head and then wave goodbye while _you_ spend the night with him."

Lee felt abashed. Since he'd been freed, things had become much more complicated. Love and sex, jealousy, men with very different backgrounds and perspectives, motivations and desires: these were all elements to his life now.

"I didn't mean it like that," mumbled Lee, resting his head on his former master's bony shoulder. He closed his eyes even as he saw they were turning into Holden's driveway. "But I think I'll invite him to our place as soon as you get back. So we can both enjoy his company." Andrei kissed the top of his head and then Lee sat up. "Will you at least come inside to say hi?"

"I can't, honey. I will on the return trip."

Lee saw the front door open and Holden step out onto the porch. Lee waved, but then leaned over to Andrei, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

"Drive carefully. I love you," he said against Andrei's soft lips.

"You, too. See you Sunday." Andrei ran his fingers through Lee's hair, leaned back and gave him a warm smile. "The optometrist was right. Glasses only make your features stand out all the more."

The passenger side door opened.

"Out you get, Lee. Bran's saved some cookie dough for you, but if you don't hurry, he'll have eaten it instead. Andrei, it's a pleasure to see you. My condolences about your cousin."

"First cousin once removed. Thank you. We weren't close, but she came when my parents were killed."

Lee hauled his bag onto one shoulder, gave Holden a short but fierce hug, and bounded up the steps. He followed the mouthwatering aroma of freshly baked cookies and shrugged off the bag as soon as he crossed the threshold into the kitchen. Bran whipped around as Lee approached him, his smile like raw sunshine, lighting his face. Surprise flickered in his eyes before he pulled Lee into his arms.

"Hi, gorgeous! You're a sight for sore eyes."

"It's great to see you too, Bran."

Bran squeezed his backside and Lee wriggled against his hands. Bran let out a throaty laugh and then pulled back to look Lee in the face.

"Sif, Lee," murmured Bran appreciatively. "You look amazing! How long have you had glasses? How long has it been since I saw you?"

"A couple of months? Since our last driving lesson. I only got these a few days ago. I'm still getting used to them," he admitted.

"You look like a scholar."

"Well, you know me better than that!" Lee squirmed out of Bran's grip and found the mixing bowl with the promised cookie dough, a spoon stuck in the gooey mass. "Oooooh! Oatmeal with chocolate chips. Thank you!" He shoveled in a mouthful of dough just as a timer for the oven buzzed. "Where's Jer?"

"Out shopping." Holden's voice came from the doorway.

"Shopping?" Despite the overwhelmingly effusive welcome, Lee was disappointed in this news.

"Yes. Something about a new pair of boots. Bran, honey, these cookies are superb."

"Thank you. Lee, want to help me plan dinner?"

"Sure."

"Lee, before I go off to deal with some paperwork, I want to say how truly wonderful it is to have you with us for a few days," said Holden, reaching out to run his hand along Lee's forearm. "Being free certainly seems to suit you."

Lee blushed, but he held Holden's gaze, noticing, as he did each time he visited, the grey overtaking his dark hair.

"It's more complicated than I'd expected," said Lee, pushing up his glasses. "But I can always call you and Bran."

"Are you having troubles with Andrei?"

"No, no, not really."

Bran walked over and stood at Holden's side, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Does he look down on the jobs you've tried out?"

"No, that's not it." Lee's thoughts flew through his head like flock of startled birds. He picked at the buckle of his belt and took a deep breath. "I love him, so much. And he loves me more than anything. And there's Jer. I love him, too. Andrei wants me to be happy and healthy and be independent—" He smiled, self-conscious. "But I feel badly when he sleeps alone, if I'm with Jer."

Holden nodded, sympathy softening his expression. "You've matured into an unforgettable young man. Compelling and complex. And that's only going to intensify and deepen as you get older. For right now, though, do you feel you have to choose between them? Because that's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

Bran turned and gazed at Holden with open admiration. "You can get to the heart of anybody, can't you?"

"I underestimated you, at first." Holden kissed Bran's forehead before returning his attentions to Lee. "Am I right? Or close? Nice glasses, by the way."

"Thanks. Yes, you're right. I can't imagine living without both of them, but, well, it's not like we're all handfasted."

"By the Ash!" Bran laughed, lightening Lee's mood. "Can't you just imagine that? You in the middle, flanked by Lord Taganov and Jer?"

"No." Lee was vehement, though a thrill like a spark of electricity caused his skin to prickle.

"No," concurred Holden. "You're quite special to Jer, but even you couldn't get him to wear formal attire."

Bran swatted Holden's ass and walked back over to Lee, taking him by the elbow.

"Let's plan dinner and you can tell me all about your complicated love life."

"Well, since I'm not needed"

Lee turned as Holden's voice trailed off.

"You're always needed, and you know it," said Bran brightly. "Just not with dinner."

Holden made a vague noise of assent and left the kitchen.

"Let's talk about you," pleaded Lee. "I'm tired of thinking about myself. Compared to things before, I have nothing at all to complain about, especially about having too much attention!"

Lee began to quail under Bran's evaluative gaze. He really wanted to enjoy his time here, the easygoing banter with Bran. Surely he hadn't disturbed those waters too much by mentioning his challenges with Andrei and Jer.

 _You always do that_ , he began berating himself. _You always have to say the wrong thing and then apologize_ —

"Whoa," said Bran gently, sliding his hands around Lee's waist, clasping them against the small of his back. "Stay with me."

He licked his lips and Lee leaned in, eager to reacquaint himself with the hot wet of Bran's mouth. Lee happily lost himself in the enthusiastic kiss, melting into Bran's strong torso.

"That's better," said Bran, his voice more breathy than usual. "No more serious talk for now. But I want to make a deal."

"Sure!"

"Sleep with me while you're here."

Lee moved one hand up from Bran's shoulder blade to cradle the back of his head. "Okay. I'd like that."

"I don't doubt that Jer has plans for you for part of the evening, but I'd really like it if you'll sleep in my bed. Like old times. We can have our heart to heart then."

For a moment Lee felt like he could fly. Bran understood him so well; things were blissfully uncomplicated and easy with him.

"I'd hoped you'd invite me," said Lee with bold honesty.

"Well, before I get all sappy, I'm taking charge. You'll be making a fruit salad."

"Yes sir."

Lee grinned, and Bran cupped his palm under Lee's chin. "You really do look like a scholar," he murmured before resuming his role as head of the kitchen.

* * * * *

Lee hesitated for a few seconds outside of Bran's door. He was nervous, and uncertain why that was. Bran understood his need to visit Jer before heading upstairs, even though Jer technically lived at Andrei's manor. Still, if there was one thing that could affect Lee's mood the fastest, it was causing disappointment. He took a deep breath and knocked. Moments later, Bran opened the door, his face slightly flushed.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

Bran smelled faintly of cologne, a woodsy scent. He seemed to be debating something in his head, then moved closer to decisively claim Lee's mouth in a kiss. Lee eagerly responded. Earlier Jer had asked him to fuck him, a rare and intimidating pleasure, but there hadn't been a lot of kissing. Lee's toes were tingling by the time Bran pulled back, and his penis tented against his tunic.

"I have this idea," said Bran, breathless.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. But" Bran pressed his pelvis against Lee's, pulling them together as he gripped Lee's bottom. "It can wait until tomorrow since you were just with Jer. I don't want to wear you out."

Lee let his hands fondle Bran's rounded, pert ass. "Well, it's been an unexpected evening. He wanted me to top. I'm still clean, though," he said hurriedly. "What's your idea?"

Bran's face was almost comical with surprise. "Jer— you? Hmmmmm." He shook his head and nuzzled along Lee's jaw to his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. Lee whimpered, his cock stiffening between his legs. "There's something in the training room I'd really like to use with you," said Bran in a husky voice.

Lee stiffened for a second and tried to cover up his response by kissing underneath Bran's ear, but Bran had noticed.

"I'm not going to blindfold you, and Sif, it doesn't have anything to do with pain or hitting. You know I don't get off on that. Well, unless it's Holden spanking me every once in a while. But with you, I'd never—"

"What is it, then?" Lee hovered over Bran's lips, then ran his tongue over Bran's full bottom lip before sucking tenderly on it. Gods, but Lee loved kissing. He'd need to tie Andrei down when he returned and remind him of that. Hours of naked kissing. And other things. "I know you won't hurt me. Let's go and you can show me."

"It's pretty unforgettable. I've used it before."

They held hands as Lee gamely half-jogged with Bran to the training room. It was warm; Bran obviously had had this event planned. He'd set up a small collection of candles on a bench next to a black leather harness thing. It hung from the ceiling and had straps and buckles at the four corners. Logically Lee knew there was absolutely nothing to fear, that Bran had only ever brought him pleasure and treated him and his body as though he were royalty. After he'd lit the candles and turned off the garish overhead lights, Bran stood behind him, entwining his fingers across Lee's stomach and speaking gently into his ear.

"It's a suspension swing. Yves put me in it once, and blindfolded me, too. I won't do that. But it's amazing— the leather is so soft. You'll be cradled in it and I'll fuck you with all the skill I have."

Lee gulped. It wasn't that he felt at all deprived sexually, but he'd not felt such focused, passionate attentions in a while.

"What are you waiting for?" said Lee through parched lips.

Bran turned him around and pulled his tunic over his head. He brushed his fingers over Lee's nipples before pinching them. Lee gasped in surprise, but Bran had already moved away, impatiently tugging off his own tunic.

"Gods."

Bran's fervent voice went straight to Lee's cock. Unsteadily he grabbed hold of the swing. Bran proceeded to ease him into the soft harness, murmuring a near-constant litany of endearments and sexually explicit promises of what he was going to do to him. As the final strap buckled him into place, Lee fuzzily wondered why it was that Bran had such an effect on him. Between Jer and Andrei, he never lacked for any manner of attention. But it had been Bran, infamous Bran who'd carried him out of the hellhole of Dunaev's basement where he'd expected to die, Bran who had stayed at his side those first dark days at the hospital.

An oil slicked hand rippling along his cock brought him decisively back to the present. He was spread open, stripped of any ability to please Bran except by being used. His cock twitched at the thought and Bran grasped it. He ran his thumb across the sensitive crown and instinctively Lee struggled against his restraints.

"Gorgeous, beautiful Lee," crooned Bran, releasing his grip and pouring more oil into his palm. "You can't imagine how amazing you look. Sif! You are so—"

"Please fuck me," begged Lee. "I want you so much."

His full lips slightly parted, Bran gazed at Lee with the relentless focus of a searchlight. Slippery fingers slid across and then into his hole; Lee futilely tried to rock against them.

"I'm going to take you now, sweetheart," said Bran, his voice low and raspy.

"Please"

Lee held his breath until Bran pushed into him. The fullness burned as it always did, but there was no discomfort with Bran. Lee was overwhelmed at how powerful he felt, which made no sense, as he couldn't move. Lee had no control whatsoever, yet the raw, adoring lust in Bran's eyes made him feel invincible. He swung back and forth while Bran held his hips, pulling out almost entirely and then burying himself again. Bran soon sped up, his hips snapping to get as much friction as possible, hitting that spot over and over that caused Lee to cry out. He couldn't help it; he moaned again and again, jolts of sound tumbling out of his mouth as Bran fucked him. Bran's gaze centered on watching his cock sliding in and out of Lee's body until, wild-eyed, he returned his focus to Lee's face.

"You feel so fucking good, honey," he gasped, easing his frantic pace.

"So do you." Lee squeezed around Bran's cock and Bran's eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm so close!"

"Do it," said Lee, wriggling his bottom as much as he could. "I want you to feel so good"

Bran let out an animal, guttural noise and fucked Lee in earnest. Lee's neglected erection bounced against his stomach. Suddenly he wondered if Bran would take care of him himself, or if maybe he'd free Lee's hands and ask him to masturbate in front of him.

"Oh Lee! Fuck! Ahhhhh!"

Lee's eyes stung with sweat and his ankles chafed a bit, but he was enthralled by the look on Bran's face. Jaw slack, eyes closed, his skin glistened and a few damp curls clung to his forehead. Andrei was beautiful in an angular, elegant way, but Bran was earthier. Sensuality pulsed in his blood.

Slowly Bran opened his eyes and loosed his hold on Lee's upper thighs. He didn't need to say anything; Lee basked in his friend's unspoken gratitude, written on his face and expressed in his sinuous movements. Bran eased out and wordlessly cleaned up the come that began to dribble out of Lee's stretched muscle. Oddly, Lee felt as though he was at some sort of sacred ritual, and that he was being worshipped. All coherent thought flew out of his head when Bran swirled his tongue around the top of his erection and then took the whole shaft in his mouth.

"I wish I'd lasted longer," panted Lee several minutes later, watching Bran lick his lips and oozing satisfaction.

"Well, I'd hoped you were pretty close already, if I'd been any good at all." Bran leaned down to kiss him, sharing the salty tang of Lee's flavor with him.

"I was," said Lee dreamily.

He watched, passive, as Bran unbuckled the wrist and ankle straps. Gingerly he slid forward and then stood on the floor with Bran's assistance.

"Thoroughly fucked is _such_ a good look for you!" laughed Bran as they walked leisurely back to his room.

"I'd say the same about you. Do you think you'd like to visit Andrei and me again? Andrei has a bit of a thing for you, you know."

Bran smiled, one side of his lips curling up, and he twisted a curl around his pinky. "After getting to have you here for a few days, I don't see why not. I should get my fill of you now since I'll be going to university with Yves in the fall. I'll give it a try, anyway."

Lee shook his head and stifled a yawn. "You're all so smart. All I'll ever do is work. I'm not clever enough for anything else."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Bran looked pained, and Lee felt his euphoria fade like fog in sunlight.

"Well, yes."

"Oh honey." Bran put his arm around the back of Lee's waist, pulling him close. "We're definitely going to have to talk. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," echoed Lee. He was too sated to think about serious topics at the moment.

Once Bran had turned out the lights and settled into bed, Lee spooned at his side. He brushed a kiss over his collarbone and bided his time for sleep to come. He didn't wait long.  



End file.
